Wireless networks transport traffic associated with a variety of services, applications, and content including voice, text, video and data. Typically, the content is managed and controlled by a content server module. Subscribers of the wireless service provider receive content (e.g., video streams) on user devices from content provider servers or sources via a base station.
Network traffic is continually increasing due to the popularity of streaming and downloading of multimedia content. As such, the network can become overloaded, resulting in lag or delay, and decrease the user's overall experience on the network. Efficient management of distribution of content can economize the usage of network bandwidth and components and at the same time make the content readily available to the user devices.